Christmas at the moon dorm
by Asile3762
Summary: ONESHOT  Kaname invites everyone over for a party but Yuuki has a plan to make this a intresting christmas.   Yoai not that musch though don't like don't read!


Thanks if your reading this yes I know that it's out of season.

My friends make fun of me for this but I got inspired from this by looking at a lake.

Haha I know that it's cheesy and forgive me for some of my okkie talk like smack dab. But really thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.

"Finally" It was Christmas and snow littered the ground covering the ground in a white blanket. Zero happened to like this time of year. The snow made it plain and easy to bear as well as the clouds helped with his irritated eyes.

School was out for the winter break but only a couple of day class people stayed and of course the night class as well.

Yuuki came from behind and tackled him causing him to stumble.

"Hey!" He yelped as they tumbled to the ground. Yuuki just laughed and ruffled Zero's hair.

"Quit it!" He said and pushed her away.

"Ah oh Zero, Kaname invited everyone over for a Christmas party. I want you to go too!" Yuuki gushed. She already knew about Zero and Kaname liking each other but they just won't say it. Yuuki didn't find it gross but kind of sweet that they hid it.

Chairman Cross already knew the Kaname and Zero relationship too. But really they were too stubborn. Zero needed to lighten up and Kaname really needed to express his feelings and needs more. But that was very unlikely.

In a few hours everything will be perfect and the trap set. The only thing that Kaname and Yuuki had shared in common with her brother was the fact they both loved playing chess and right now Kaname and Zero were the pawns.

Yuuki smiled evilly only chairman Cross knew about this side of Yuuki and wasn't willing to divulge that information so easily. The more she thought about it, it would be healthy for them to have some type of relationship rather than this unhealthy gripe type of thing going on.

She prepared the area and quickly recounted how this was going to play out. Zero was going to walk in and scowl then probably stare at Kaname for over a half hour then they were going to open presents. Zero and Kaname both were going to get a charm bracelet. Zero's was going to have a blood red rose and Kaname's was going to have a snow drop flower on his. It complimented each other and at the same time they were complete opposites.

Then as Zero was scowling not bothering looking up a mistletoe was going to be right above him then Kaname would get up to go and see Zero off looking pouty then Chairman Cross would say that there was a mistletoe and Yuuki was going to scoot away.

She was going to egg them on and eventually they were going to kiss!

Zero was getting ready for the Christmas Party and was very nervous about going. The moon dorm was full of vampires might as well add two more. He thought bitterly. Finally he decided to wear a plain white shirt and was going to the party. He went to Cross's house and found strings of green everywhere and no sign of that wacky chairman. But Zero knew that the Cross could be serious if he wanted to.

"Zero! You're here!" Yuuki said.

"Can we just go already." Zero sighed. She was wearing a green and red dress without the straps and a red hat with a little fuzzy at the end. "Where is Cross-san?"

"I'm right here." Cross said. He was wearing his normal green shawl but with red beads and with a red Santa hat too.

"Alright let's just go" Zero said running a hand through his silver hair, exasperated.

Finally they arrived and it was quiet. Of course the vampires would be silent and as Yuuki suspected Kaname looked up at them and his gaze immediately went to Zero but he was looking away at the current moment.

"Ah, you've arrived." Kaname said and stood up to greet them. Yuuki and Cross politely shook his hand and were nodding and laughing at some comment he made.

Zero was studying the rest of the vampire group and was currently fixated on the huge green fir tree that was smack dab in the middle of the room. It was decorated beautifully with white, gold and red ornaments. Kaname caught his gaze and smirked.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Kaname asked and Zero looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yes." He finally answered hesitantly. Yuuki and Cross were smiling looking at the dazzling tree.

"We cut it this morning and I decorated it myself." He said.

They all stared at the tree for a while then Cross clapped his hands together.

"Well enough of all this let's open the presents!" He said and Yuuki nodded in agreement.

Zero and Kaname received their presents and were just about to give out there's. Zero of course had cards for everyone with about twenty in each. Kaname also gave out cards but the difference was that his had a personalized writing for each of them.

They were getting to wrap up and Yuuki smiled but in the inside she was grinning like a fool her plan was going into action.

Zero had pouted the through the whole thing and Kaname was staring at Zero on several occasions. Zero was already in place and was itching to get out the door away from everyone. Kaname was politely giving handshakes to them and thanking them telling them to come again. Yuuki stepped out of the way and Cross got into his position.

"Look up!" He said to Kaname and Zero. They looked up, Zero was looking up in horror at the small plant while Kaname smirked and had a small smile on his lips.

Kaname rushed forward and pressed his lips to Zero's. Zero's eyes were wide and looking in shock. Kaname took Zero into his arms was hugging him tight making sure he couldn't escape. After about ten more seconds Zero relaxed it Kaname's embrace and then they broke apart both boys blushing furiously. Everyone was saying things like "finally" and "really now they kiss" .Yuuki and Cross were grinning ear to ear. Everyone was smiling at them. Yuuki was laughing and was proud that her plan worked out perfectly. She grinned evilly.

But Zero being Zero took a hold of Kaname's arm and dashed outside. Everyone laughed and one last time in the cover of the night Zero kissed Kaname snow gently falling to the ground.

The end I really hope that it was good

I know it's been a long time thanks for reading and yes I know that it's out of season.

PLEASE COMMENT!


End file.
